The invention relates to method for measuring the displacement speed of a moving element with respect to a fixed element by means of an optic measuring device fixed to one of the two elements and comprising means for emitting at least one incident light beam in the direction of the other element, first and second sensors detecting the light diffused by the other element, and processing means connected to said sensors, the measurement method comprising at least:                emission of the incident light beam,        detection of the light diffused by said first and second sensors,        determination, by the processing means, of the position of the maximum correlation peak by correlation of the signals supplied by the first and second sensors,        determination of an estimated speed according to the predetermined distance between the first and second sensors and said position of the maximum correlation peak.        